List of common scams
This is a list of common scams in Habbo Hotel. This article is not meant to promote scamming; it is only used to educate users about various scams in order to prevent being scammed. 'Players are always advised to take caution when playing games and casinos, and to pay at their own risk. We advise you ''NOT to use any of the methods below because doing so is against the Habbo Way and may lead to your account being banned. If you do decide to use these methods, Habbo Wiki cannot be held responsible for any bans that may occur. Password Scams This section describes scams in which the scammer tries to steal another player's password. Password censoring scam These scams often occur with new players. The scammer will say to the victim that Habbo censors their password. Because Habbo does not censor passwords, the victim's password is revealed when said. '''Example(s): Password changing scam This scam also often occurs with new players. In this scam, the scammer will tell victim to change their password to whatever they say in exchange for free coins, furni, or moderator status. After the victim has changed their password, the scammer will log onto the victim's account and steal their furni. Example(s): Ctrl+M scam The scammer would tell the victim to type out their password but not press the Enter key. They will now tell them to press Citrl+M. In Habbo, pressing Ctrl+M is the same as pressing the Enter key. The victim's password is said with an 'm' at the end. Removing the m reveals the password. In an update, the scam was patched, making Ctrl+M not work. Example(s): Phishing e-mails Phishing is the act of creating fake e-mails or websites designed to look like they are from an authentic source, such as Habbo Staff, and ask for your personal information, such as passwords. These e-mails and websites are FAKE and are only asking for your personal information to gain unauthorized access to your account. Some e-mails claim to be from Sulake/official Habbo Staff. In the following example, this "e-mail" will describe a compromised account and will need the owner's password. Example(s): Other times, there may be a link which may look real and from Habbo. The link may actually link to a different website which could infect your computer with a keylogger and other malware. It may also redirect to a page that may look like Habbo's landing page, but is actually a fake login (see the Scam sites section) which would steal your password. Example(s): If you encounter any of these e-mails, it is recommended that you report the e-mail to both Habbo and your e-mail provider, delete the e-mail, and change your password. You should block the sender from sending you any further e-mails, if possible. It is also recommended that you run a virus scan to check for any keyloggers or viruses. To prevent being phished, you should never reveal your e-mail address to anyone on Habbo, both on the hotel and website. If you do tell anyone your e-mail address, make sure you can fully trust that person. NOTE - '''Habbo will never ever send you an email telling you to write your password. E-mail code scam This scam is almost like a phishing scam. The player will create an e-mail address and claim it is an e-mail address that will send you another player's password, make you a moderator, give you coins, etc. They will say some sort of code that exploits the admin computer to give you whatever you want. Some scammers will use a different code and e-mail address than below, but this one is just an example. '''Example(s): You should report the e-mail to Habbo and delete it. You should also block the sender from sending you any further e-mails, if possible. Furni Scams Furni scams involves stealing another person's furni and coins through games, casinos, deception, or other methods. This is the most common scam. Game scams Game scams are the most common forms of scams. The scammer hosts a game, most commonly Falling Furni or Don't Hit The Wall. When a player wins, the host wouldn't give the prize and just kick and ban the player. Other variations include leaving and password-locking the room. Sometimes, it's hard to tell whether or not the game is a scam. Clues can be used to determine it. For example, if the room doesn't have wallpaper and is poorly furnished, the game is likely to be a scam. If the host can't show the prize to the players, it may be a scam. Example(s): Casino scams Casino scams are scams at a casino. Because some casinos make bets with rares and other high-valued furni, getting scammed at these may damage a Habbo's account and "reputation" in terms of wealth. After a player has won a game, the dealer may refuse to pay the winner and instead kick them. Example(s): Duplication scam A common furni scam is the duplication scam. The scammer will ask a player if he/she wants their furni duplicated. If the person agree, the scammer will ask to give what they want duplicated to him. Because duplicating furni is not possible, the scammer will leave with the victim's furni after they've traded. While this scam can be easily prevented, many Habbos lose a lot of furni in duplication scams. Example(s): Furni changing scam This is a less common scam. The scammer explains to the victim that they could change their furni into something else. The victim agrees and gives furni to the scammer. The scammer leaves. Furni cannot be changed into another piece of furni. Example(s): Quick change scam Quick change/swap scams were common in the older versions of Habbo. During the older versions, double confirmation wasn't required in trading. In these scams, the victim and scammer would place a furni in a box. After the victim ticked the box to confirm trading, the scammer would quickly remove his furni from the box and confirm before the victim noticed. Today, changes have been included to increase the safety of trading and promote safe trading. Because of these changes, this scam is now impossible. Trust scam Trust scams are less common. This scam involves deception and a game of trust. The scammer, who is friends with the victim, asks the victim if he could borrow some furni. The victim trusts the scammer, thinking he is their friend, and gives the furni. The scammer runs off, removing the user from his friends list, and betraying the victim. Example(s): Roll-A-Number-To-Win Giveaway scams Some players host giveaways which involve rolling a specific number on a holodice or dicemaster. When a player rolls the desired number, they'll win a prize. However, some games are scams. If the person does not roll the number, they'll be asked if they want to p2s. If they do, they have another chance. If they roll the number, the host may kick the winner instead of providing the prize. Example(s): Teleport Scams When the Big Hand was around, this scam was very common because it was easy to put teles that didn't link in trade. With the New Habbo update, the inventory automaticy adds the previously picked up teles when in trade. However, to ensure the update will work for, you must ensure the last picked up teleports (by the owner) link. Old Habbo Tele Scam Current tele Scam Other Scams Staff Impersonation scam Some players try to impersonate a moderator or other staff member. The person says to the victim that they're a staff member and they'll give them furni, coins, or moderator status in exchange for their furni, coins, or password. These scams should be reported immediately since staff impersonation is a very serious offence. Example(s): Scam sites Scam sites are created by some users to trick others into giving out their password and other account information. Scam sites are very dangerous to both your account and computer. Some scam sites contain viruses, trojans, keyloggers, and other malware that may infect your computer if you visit the website. Keyloggers can record your keystrokes and find your account details. Some scam sites have a fake login page, a piece of code that looks like Habbo's login page. When you log into the website, your username and password are recorded and the owner of the site can access your account. Habbo encourages users to NEVER visit suspicious websites other Habbos advertise. If you see a player advertising a scam site, DO NOT GO TO IT. Ignore and report the player. Example(s): * The example above may also be a Habbo Retro (see next section below) Habbo retros : Habbo retros are illegal versions of Habbo Hotel set up by players. Some owners of Habbo retros can store your information and use it to hack your account if you create an account with your exact username and password. In addition to that, some retros may carry malware and your computer may be infected by viruses, keyloggers, and other malware. Habbo strongly advises all players to take caution when playing Habbo retros and not use your exact username and password when making an account. MOD code for telephone scam This is an old but popular scam. When Habbos buy credits over their home phone, they have a unique code to make sure the credits goes to their own account. Some Habbos trick others into thinking there is a special code for moderators to use. This code allows them to gain more credits without paying. However, the code is actually the scammer's. When the victim enters the code, the credits go to the scammer's account instead of their own. The victim basically paid for another person's credits. This type of scam should be reported immediately since this is a form of fraud. Example(s): 'Free Coins' Hack This is a popular scam. Usually a Habbo would go up to another Habbo, and ask for their password so they can 'go into their user and give them free coins'. Well this does not work, it's just a trick to try and get into your account to get your furni and coins. Example: Application Scams These scams are most common in other sites. A Habbo would talk to someone else mentioning what looks to be a harmless site (such as a YouTube video) that shows a third-party application. The victim would go to that site, download the app and use it. The application is actually a keylogger and store the user's information and steal their furni and credits. Example: THERE IS NO APPLICATION THAT CAN GIVE YOU FREE CREDITS OR VIP. Report the person and if you own the room, ban him/her. Some videos might show them using the app and getting VIP/coins, but it's possible they used a Java code that allows you to edit text and pictures. Common ethnicity and trust scam Sometimes you might meet someone who is the same ethnicity as you. The person will ask if you could give him furni or coins because he is of the same ethnic group as you. You will give him furni and he will ask you to become friends. Shortly he will message you something that breaks your trust. He will remove you from his friends list and might even report you. It is the same as the trust scam but the vicitm trusts the scam because of common ethnicity. This is due to the social feelings and connections when two people of the same ethnicity bonds. This scam isn't used much but many people lost their furni from this scam. Example: The person might be spying on you and pretending to be the same as you are.Do not fall for this scam and quickly ignore him after he asks. If you have rights kick him. If he is the same ethnicity, then just make friends with him. Category:Safety